Harry Potter and the Worldwide Cult
by Battle Fries
Summary: Nine years after Voldemort's defeat, the world is at peace, thanks to the mysterious Great Healer, who has spawned a massive, global cult following. Does this cult want world unity or world domination? Part One of The Dark Lord's Legacy
1. Prologue: Light at the End of the Tunnel

_PROLOGUE: Light at the End of the Tunnel_

The sun was rising over the battlefield. This battle would be long-remembered, for it was at the rising of the new moon that Harry James Potter struck down the Dark Lord, Voldemort, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which had been the key to winning the battle. The sword had proven to hold immense magical power beyond its metal blade, but Voldemort could not wield it. Only one of the Gryffindor bloodline could wield the sword to its true potential, or so the late Albus Dumbledore had concluded.

Standing at the center of the horizon, a figure stood alone, robed in white that covered any distinguishing features. At the moment the sun peaked over the horizon, a flash of blinding white light emanated from the white-robed figure, enveloping the landscape. When the brightness subsided, Harry Potter looked up at the horizon and saw only a golden sunrise, more beautiful than any he'd seen before. Looking out towards it, he saw no more foes on the battlefield. They had vanished.

Limping from exhaustion, Harry turned to face his former classmates and now fellow aurors, for five years had passed since he had graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking over the battlefield, using his sword as a walking stick, Harry smiled. "It's over!" he shouted to his troops. "He's gone! They're all gone! We've won! We've won at last!" Cheers sprang from amidst the ranks, as people embraced each other in sheer joy.

Harry looked out to the rising sun, and remembered the beautiful whiteness that had swept away their enemies. It seemed almost as though Dumbledore had come back from the grave, and Fawkes had been his torch. Nothing seemed to matter now, except that the years of danger were over at last, and that what was once lost had been reclaimed. Looking up the hillside, he saw the great fortress that had been Voldemort's stronghold these past six years, but now the siege was over, and the day was won. The wizarding world would live on, and the great castle of Hogwarts, looming over its grounds and battlefield, was finally free.


	2. Chapter One: Europe United

_CHAPTER ONE: Europe United_

A loud rapping noise pierced the room. For a moment, Harry Potter thought he was back at the small hut on the rock in the sea, on the morning of his eleventh birthday, when he'd first discovered his identity. That morning, an owl had been scratching on the window to deliver a newspaper, just as an owl was doing now. Harry sat up and smiled. The owl even looked the same, though his memory could be playing tricks on him. What a day for coincidences it would be, for a full twenty years had passed since then, and Harry Potter was now all grown up, and a well-reputed auror at that.

Dropping a sickle into the owl's pouch for payment (inflation was just staggering these days), Harry took the July 31st, 2011 edition of the Daily Prophet and began to read the headlines. The news these days was not good at all, as far as Harry was concerned. However, most people would disagree, saying the news was wonderful. Unfolding the paper, he read the first article:

_EUROPE HEALED AT LAST_

_Healing Hands Brings Nations Together_

_After a week of amiable negotiations, the Ministers of Magic of all the nations of the Muggle European Union (EU) have signed a treaty uniting all of the European magical community into one nation. Unlike the Muggle EU, the wizarding government will not be a confederacy of independent nations under a decentralized government, but a firm, strong union of peaceful, neighborly friendship._

_Miguel Thompson, chairmen of the newly established Congress of Europe, announced the formalizing of what has been hoped for across Europe for over ten years now. "What started as a need to unite against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has now become a reality of peace, not war. No small thanks are to be extended to Healing Hands, for without their moral guidance, our Union would not be nearly as peaceful as it is today, and for that, we all give thanks."_

_Healing Hands began as a small charity organization, and has since become a name known for its numerous hospitals, orphanages, clinics, and places of worship across Europe, and now overseas as well. After the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Healing Hands, under the leadership of The Great Healer, started to branch out into the Muggle world. Indeed, The Great Healer has shown us that we are all human, whether we be Wizards, Witches, or Muggles, and that we all share this Earth together. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, of course, gathered followers to 'cleanse' the world of Muggles, but The Great Healer has shown that to be an error most egregious, and with the guidance of Healing Hands, there may never be war again._

Harry reclined and pondered the article from an auror's perspective. According to all available records, Healing Hands had indeed been around for years since before Harry was even born. No one had paid them much notice, save the homeless who were fed and housed at their shelters. Then, almost as soon as Voldemort had fallen, the organization had suddenly leapt into prominence, healing the wounded and becoming an outspoken voice for many political changes to better serve the people.

Harry had thought them a well-intended lobbyist group at first, but he'd no idea how deep their influence had reached. It soon became apparent that the Ministry of Magic was no longer calling the shots, but no one seemed to mind. After the debacles that had been Fudge and Scrimgeour, the change had seemed welcome to almost everyone. It was then that 'The Great Healer' had made an appearance.

Well, 'appearance' was not the right word, as no one had ever seen this personage, or even heard his (or her) voice. At that point, Healing Hands became more religious, starting to become a self-proclaimed moral compass for the 'wayward' peoples of Europe. The people drank it up like nothing else, and whether or not The Great Healer even existed didn't matter.

A soft, crooning sound alerted Harry that he was not alone in bed. Smiling, he remembered that he had indeed not been alone in bed for almost ten years. Ginny Weasley – no, Ginny _Potter_ – had been Harry's wife and companion ever since an hour after she had obtained her auror certification. They had no children, but that was hardly for lack of effort.

Ginny rested her head in her husband's lap. "Why're you up so early, Harry? How's a girl to sleep with the lights on like this?" Her eyes were closed, but her face was wrinkled in a content smile.

Harry smiled back and stroked her long red hair. "The lights aren't on, Ginny. This is what we call morning. You know, when the sun comes up?" He gave a small chuckle.

Ginny opened her eyes and reached up her arms around Harry's neck. "The sun can wait, can't it?" she said with a mock pout. "Did you know, dear husband," she said formally, as she only did when she had mischief planned, "that the most opportune hour for proper bed sport is in the morning hours, rather than the evening?" Reaching over for her wand, she flicked the blinds closed and rolled on top of Harry. "Put that damned newspaper away, you dolt, and make love to me while I'm still in the mood for it!" She laughed playfully.

Harry laughed and kissed his beautiful wife. "Now, Ginny, darling, you really must get a hold on yourself. How am I to keep up with your never-ending energy, in or out of bed?" he said with mock seriousness. "People will wonder what has me so exhausted all the time. What will I say to them?"

Shaking her long hair back, Ginny's eyes glinted impishly. "You'll tell them the truth: that you're trying to produce an heir, no matter how much work it takes!" Looking into his eyes, she said, "Right now, I don't care how long it takes. Do you?" But not another word was said for another hour or so, for their bodies and souls were as one for a time.


	3. Chapter Two: Confidences

_CHAPTER TWO: Confidences_

Sitting up, her hair ruffled from the heat of love-making, Ginny kissed her husband on the lips. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry was breathless for a while, then nodded his thanks to his wife and kissed her, then picked up the paper again, re-reading the headlines. Thinking for a few moments, he said at last, "I'm not sure a child is really a good idea right now, Ginny."

"Why?" Ginny sounded scandalized. "Why wouldn't you want…? Oh," she said softly, as she read the banner headline. "But seriously, Harry! I know you don't trust the whole Great Healer business, but what does that have to do with us having a child?"

"Because, Ginny, the European Union might as well be called Healing Hands! They effectively control the entire continent!" Picking up his wand, Harry conjured a glowing gold barrier around their bedroom. "That will keep out anyone trying to watch or listen to us, for a while."

Ginny nodded silently. "What is it?"

Harry nodded back. "From what I have discovered, Healing Hands may be a wolf in sheep's clothing, and is, perhaps, more dangerous than Voldemort ever was. Voldemort had agents everywhere. Healing Hands _is _everywhere! They don't just have eyes and ears inside the Ministry, they effectively _are_ the Ministry! And now that Europe is actually one nation, Healing Hands is effectively the ruling force behind all of Europe! All you have to do is read any one article in any one newspaper to realize how much of a hold they have on the people."

Ginny was quiet for a few moments. "And because all of their actions have been for good, no one even realizes that they've been conquered." She paused uncomfortably. "That _we've_ been conquered." Thinking for a few moments, she looked at her husband with a piercing gaze. "You're not telling me everything."

Harry nodded. "I've been investigating the history of all this, and since we effectively work for those I'm trying to investigate, I've had to keep a low profile." Looking down, Harry appeared to be in pain. "I've been overseas, where Healing Hands is spreading like a virus. These are stories that won't be told as is in public." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "A group of Muggles are walking by on the street and hear someone preaching. They think at first that it's just some whacko trying to earn a bit of money, but they inexplicably find themselves drawn to this voice, and the more they listen, the more they want to stay and hear more. Finally, at the end of the sermon, the preacher proclaims the miracles of The Great Healer and spreads a 'blessing' over the crowd, which immediately falls to the ground in a state of euphoria that nothing natural could induce. By the time they get back to their feet, they are shouting out with all the air their lungs can muster, 'Long Live the Healer!'"

Ginny's eyes went wide, suddenly afraid. "You saw this?" she whispered, unable to speak any louder. "If these people are using magic on Muggles, and their Ministry isn't doing a thing to stop them … the government is sanctioning all this!" Ginny stiffened and took on a hard look. Though still naked in bed, she looked as though the first thing to cross her would be dead within seconds. "How do we stop this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Harry sighed. "That's the horrible truth. I'm not sure we can. From what I have seen, and what is carefully hidden from most, you either convert, or you die." Harry suddenly paled. "My cousin, Dudley, was with some friends when he fell under the spell. He went home to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and he tried to convert them. They wouldn't have anything to do with that sort of 'riffraff nonsense,' and tried to talk sense into Dudley. Dudley stormed out of the house and brought back that little gang of his, and they … killed my aunt and uncle."

Ginny did not gasp, or cry, or make any outburst of any kind. Her face hardened though, and her eyes were steel with repressed rage.

"It took me months to discover the truth; I won't tell you how. But someone called the police, I don't know who, but all they did was arrange for the Dursleys to be buried without ceremony." Harry silently let tears come to his eyes. "They may have been miserable people, but they didn't deserve this! No one does. But it's happening all over the world, more often every passing week."

Ginny was silent for a little longer, then she spoke up, her voice trembling. "Have you told Ron and Hermione? They should know about this."

Harry smiled. "I haven't told them, but they know about it. If I know Hermione, she probably knows more than I do. But the two of them are afraid to have a kid as well. They're afraid that if they do, the Dursley family will repeat itself with theirs, or else their child will be on the receiving end of such zealotry."

The gold barrier began to flicker; it was dying. "Cutting down to it, Ginny: uniting Europe brings an entire continent into Healing Hands' grasp with one fell swoop. This has been long in planning, and I doubt it will stop with Europe. We need to act."

Ginny stood up and with a wave of her wand, she was clothed in red and gold robes. Though it was the weekend, she knew they had hard work ahead of them. "And we will act, Harry. We will."


	4. Chapter Three: The New Phoenix Counsel

_CHAPTER THREE: The New Phoenix Counsel_

Harry entered the familiar office to find a good many people already there. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts since the death of Dumbledore, had gone to great lengths to secure this meeting in secret, Harry could tell, for he received no more acknowledgement than a nod of the head. Ginny was right beside him, but they both understood that words were not prudent at the moment. Already in the office, besides himself, his wife, and McGonagall, Harry could identify Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour (Fleur _Weasley_, Harry mentally corrected himself), and, surprisingly, the old barman from the Hog's Head was there as well.

Harry found a place along the wall just as Hermione came up the steps and into the office. Harry wondered why Ron wasn't with her, but put that thought out of mind as Ron came up the steps a minute later; checking to make sure his fly was zipped. Next came a striking young woman that Harry had never seen before, followed shortly by Professor Flitwick and lastly, by Hagrid.

As Hagrid came in, Flitwick closed the door behind him and waved his wand, conjuring a golden barrier around the room, much brighter than Harry's had been a week previously. McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke, "There's no point in mincing words. We're here because we see a threat that few others are aware of. Healing Hands, as you are all aware, has become a backseat power controlling all of Europe. We are among those who have decided that enough is enough, and that we should save the rest of the world before it falls under the sway of this group. More importantly, we need to know how this group came to be, how they are gaining so much influence so quickly, and who leads them, among other things."

Reaching into her desk, she took out a roll of parchment. "Allow me to read this letter, addressed to me one week ago, on the day Europe was officially united:

_To Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_I have heard much of the school of Hogwarts throughout my years, and have even visited on a few occasions. The school is a wonder full of magical mysteries and powers that can only benefit the world. Yet you, and thusly, the school, have remained apart from your Ministry for too long, I fear, and it seems to me that unless fully united with the world around it, Hogwarts may become a grievous wound that will fester quickly if not treated. Allow me to help you. An emissary of mine will be arriving at the gates of your Great Hall at noon on August 7, 2011. Please afford him all the courtesy you would afford any guest in your home. I wish nothing more than to do all I can to unite the world, for as separate individuals and nations, we will only contest and vie amongst ourselves in cannibalism. With your cooperation, I am hopeful that the whole world will benefit._

_Yours in Friendship,_

_The Great Healer_"

McGonagall was silent for a while. After a few seconds, the rasping bark of Moody could be heard saying, "Basically, they're offering us a place in they're grand holy scheme of world conquest. This 'emissary' could be meant to intimidate us, or it could be some power-obsessed maniac trying to make a point by sending a personal ambassador. We can't trust whatever he … it did say a he, didn't it? … will say in an hour when he arrives. I take it you wanted back-up, Minerva?"

McGonagall might be aging, but she held up as strong as ever. "Yes, we will need to possibly restrain this person and hold him for questioning. It sounds harsh, almost evil, to suggest such hostility against anyone without direct provocation."

Then Fleur said, "But, Professor, have zey not already indirectly provoked us? Zey're whole strategy iz to not provoke anyone directly, so zat by the time zey have succeeded, no one will zink zey have any reason to be provoked."

The woman whom Harry didn't know then stepped forward to speak. "This emissary may try to disarm us and subjugate us as others have with sermons. From what I can tell, they magic a level of charisma into their voices, then use a mutated variant of a love potion to intoxicate the people and bring them under their sway. I've treated a few victims, but the effects still linger. In any event, I have prepared antidotes to the drug for each of us." She waved her hand and a case of vials, each filled with a bright green liquid, appeared on the Headmistress's desk.

"Thank you, Professor Lanskey," said McGonagall. "I suggest we all take two vials of this. There is more in stock should we need it."

As the others in the room each took two vials, Harry hesitated, as did Moody. Both of them were thinking the same thing: what if these vials were tampered with?

As if hearing their thoughts, McGonagall said tersely, "I assure you all, I would not have accepted this from Professor Lanskey, or even let her in on this secret, if she did not have my full confidence, as do you all."

Harry smiled genuinely. He was strongly reminded of Dumbledore, forcing Sirius and Snape to shake hands just after Voldemort had risen again. Harry reached over and took two vials, and finally, so did Moody.

The clock rang quarter to noon. Professor McGonagall stood. "Well, I'd better go and present myself. Filius, Hagrid, and Rowanda will accompany me. For now, only faculty should be made known to this personage, whoever he may be." Harry looked perplexed at the name 'Rowanda,' but then comprehension dawned as he spotted the attractive Professor Lanskey start to move towards the door.

"Which brings me to another point," said McGonagall. "Recently some of our professors have decided to depart the school in favor of … other pursuits. Potter, will you accept the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Harry was taken aback, for he hadn't been called 'Potter' in ages. Smiling grimly, he nodded his head, accepting.

"Weasley, will you be our Quidditch referee and flying instructor?" No one answered. "I beg your pardon," McGonagall said. "Ronald Weasley?" An eager nod of the head affirmed Ron's conviction.

"Ms. Potter, we need a Muggle Studies Professor. Do you accept?" Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Lastly, due to overwhelming complaints, we are finally in need of a new History of Magic Professor." Even McGonagall grinned, for Binns had made no one happy. "Ms. Weasley, do you accept?" Hermione beamed and stepped forward to shake McGonagall's hand.

Just then, the barman from the Hog's Head spoke up. "You'd better not be planning any mischief that'll hurt business, Minerva. I don't want to end up hiding people in my cellar again."

McGonagall turned sharply on the barman. "That will do,. Aberforth." Harry started at the sound of the name. The barman had always looked familiar, and now he knew why. This was Albus Dumbledore's brother! Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask, but before he could, "Come along, now," came McGonagall's voice. "Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Alastor, will you stay here and observe? There should be a scrying glass over in the corner that should grant you one-way sight and sound from the Great Hall. Now then, let us be off." And the newly appointed staff members headed with their headmistress down to the Great Hall, to meet the emissary of The Great Healer.


	5. Chapter Four: Old Face, New Voice

_CHAPTER FOUR: Old Face, New Voice_

With three minutes until noon, Harry entered the Great Hall, unsure of where to sit, for the four house tables were up against the walls at present. Then he realized that he would be sitting at the staff table! He knew that McGonagall wouldn't have offered him the job had she not thought him capable, but he was still apprehensive. Taking his proper seat, Harry silently wondered whether or not Voldemort's curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was still in effect, or if it had ended with his death.

Such thoughts evaporated as the clock struck twelve. The doors of the Great Hall opened, and a lone figure in a flowing white robe entered. His face was hidden as he walked slowly and gracefully towards the staff table. Silently, Harry wondered if there was anything McGonagall could have done to keep this man out, but it wasn't as if there were missile launchers to prevent anyone from flying in or anything of the sort.

The man, at least Harry thought it was a man, stopped in the center of the Great Hall. It unnerved Harry when he looked and saw the exactitude of the figure's centrality in the room. Then, he spoke.

"Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick, Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Rowanda Lanskey, Professor Ronald Weasley, Professor Hermione Weasley, Professor Ginerva Potter…" He paused in his greetings. "Professor Harry Potter," he said finally as he bowed his head. "I bring you all greetings from The Great Healer." There was something familiar in his voice, but Harry wasn't sure what it was.

Then, the stranger straightened and removed his hood. Hermione almost gasped, Ginny stiffened, Ron looked blank, and Harry's face contorted with rage as he looked upon a face he hadn't seen since the Battle of Hogwarts where Lord Voldemort had been defeated. The last time Harry had seen this face, it had been weeping over his father's body, just before vanishing in a flash of white light. There could be no mistaking the pale, pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

As if sensing the hostility from his former classmates, Malfoy bowed deeply. "My apologies, my friends. I should have introduced myself to spare you the shock you are no doubt now experiencing. I am pleased to see you all looking well and healthy, however. Yes, I do mean _all_ of you. I no longer hold the bigoted views of pureblood supremacy as I once did, though I was instructed to relay to you the story of how I, and my fellow former Death Eaters, have come to see the errors of our ways, and earn redemption in the eyes of The Great Healer."

Professor McGonagall leered at Malfoy through her spectacles, anger and uncertainty etched in her face. "Mister Malfoy, please forgive me, but it comes as a shock that you and the rest of Lord Voldemort's followers are even alive, let alone moving freely throughout the country. Despite the nature of things, there are some things that cannot be forgiven, Draco." Harry realized that Professor McGonagall still bore Malfoy ill will in regards to Dumbledore's death.

Realizing this was an exchange limited to Malfoy and McGonagall, Harry stayed silent as Malfoy continued. "I mean no ill towards any of you, Headmistress, but The Great Healer can forgive any sin, even those deemed unforgivable by some. But let us not brood over what is done and cannot be undone. I must tell my story, as I have been commanded to do."

Harry was about to rise out of his seat to yell at Malfoy, to tell him to take him and his Healer and go home, but he found his mouth stuck shut and his arse stuck to his seat. He couldn't make any protestation, nor, it seemed, could anyone else, if Harry read the looks in their eyes correctly.

Malfoy cleared his throat, and withdrew his wand. With a wave, there was a flash of white light, and the Death Eaters of nine years ago were sprawled on the ground in a lush forest, though some looked battle-ready, just as they had been at the Battle of Hogwarts so many years ago. The same, glowing white figure appeared on the top of a hill, and a rich, melodious voice rolled out through the trees. "My children, you have been misled and deceived by a devil among men. You have sinned greatly, but know that you may yet be forgiven." The Death Eaters at first seemed to regard this figure, whose voice was rather androgynous, with no small apprehension, but their faces relaxed with each passing moment.

"It will be hard for many to forgive you, but they must not be allowed to see you until you have proven your repentance, lest they seek revenge. Revenge is the worst of all monsters in this world. Like the ouroboros, it feeds upon itself, creating an unending cycle of anger and destruction that will eventually end all life on this Earth!" The Death Eaters, so fearsome in battle, looked suddenly afraid at the prospect this figure was proposing. "Let me heal you, my children. Let me guide you under my wing, so that together you may truly repent by healing the wounds you have left upon this nation. No disease is incurable, no wound untreatable. Speak with my voice, and become one with my Healing Hands, that you may mend, through me, all the sorrows of this world, and bring peace to all living things."

As Malfoy watched his conjured image, tears of happiness seemed to water his eyes, just as many of the Death Eaters in the conjuration fell to their knees and wept, proclaiming undying love and devotion to this amazing person, who gave them a second chance. Malfoy, however, in the image, wept facing away from the glowing white figure, which slowly and elegantly walked down to him, lifting his face up with one hand. "Look at me, Draco Malfoy," the voice said, and Malfoy looked up into the face of the figure (at least, Harry thought it must be a face, though it was all whiteness). Malfoy stared long and hard into what Harry guessed must be the Great Healer's eyes, and his expression turned from fear, to suspicion, to great sadness, and then at last, great joy. Weeping openly, he fell forward into white robes, and white arms gathered him up. "You now know love, Draco Malfoy. Spread this love to all you meet, and you will heal not only yourself, but the world as well." And Malfoy beamed up at his savior, bowing so low his face buried itself in the ground."

Waving his wand again, Malfoy took away the image. Harry was skeptical about the whole thing, but looking around, he was surprised by what he saw. Ginny, Hermione, and McGonagall seemed to share a steely glare, but Ron seemed blissfully blank, Hagrid was tearing up, and Professors Lanskey and Flitwick were struggling to keep themselves sitting up straight for the tears in their eyes. How this mere illusion had such a profound effect, Harry did not know, but he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

His voice ringing clear throughout the Great Hall, Malfoy proclaimed, "Our Healer will forgive any sin, and all that is asked is dedication to help heal the wounds of the world. Will Hogwarts aid our cause, or will it stand apart, as an open wound that must be branded shut?" The threat was not lost upon any of them, but no one seemed inclined to reply.

McGonagall finally mustered up the strength to say, "Take this message back to your master, Draco: Hogwarts is a free institution of education, and its aims have ever been benevolent. We will continue as we always have, but we will _not_ swear fealty to anyone or anything, no matter the reasons!" Before Malfoy could respond, McGonagall said more quietly, "I think it is time you left us, now," and with a flick of her wand, the doors of the Great Hall sprang open. Malfoy bowed in silence, and his face looked like it held something akin to pity. As he turned and left, Harry could not help but wonder who was the greater threat: Lord Voldemort in years past, or the present reality of the Great Healer?


	6. Chapter Five: Entrancement

_CHAPTER FIVE: Entrancement_

As soon as the doors of the Great Hall were shut, a small bout of chaos erupted from the staff table. Ron was the first one to snap out of the trance from the illusion, and into something else.

"Where's he going!" Standing up, Ron shouted, "Come back! Take me with you! Forgive me, please!"

Harry started and whirled around to face his friend. "Ron! What the hell's gotten into…" But Harry got no further as Professor Flitwick got to his tiny feet and proclaimed, "Indeed, we have witnessed a miracle, nothing less! We should embrace this Great Healer, I believe!"

McGonagall looked stunned. Quickly making sense of the matter, she took one of the green vials from in her robes and downed the antidote quickly. Rushing over to Flitwick, she reached into his robes and pulled out one of his vials. "Here, Filius! Drink this! It … It's a gift from the Great Healer! It'll make you feel at peace. Drink! Quickly now!" And Flitwick did indeed drink it up. Taking their cues, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione did the same, after which Hermione similarly coerced Ron into drinking his antidote.

Looking around at the rest of them, coming out of their trances, the attractive female professor, Rowanda Lanskey, looked close to panic. "You! You all betray the Great Healer with your foul poisons!" she spat at them. Jumping over the staff table, she bolted for the doors of the Great Hall. "Come back! Take me with you!" she cried desperately.

By now, Flitwick and Ron seemed to be coming to. Their faces looked slightly blank, but they were starting to realize what had happened. Harry turned to see Professor Lanskey trying desperately to push the great doors open, but they would not budge against the strength of one woman. She seemed to out of sorts to use her wand. Harry himself now jumped over the staff table and tried to grab the woman and pull her away from the doors.

"Get away from me, you demon! I need the Healer! Come back, Draco Malfoy! Come back, please!" she cried. Desperation seemed to be making her stronger, for Harry couldn't budge her. "Help me out here!" he called.

Quicker than expected, Ron aimed his wand and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Lanskey went stiff as a board and fell against the door, her head propping her up against it. Rushing over, Ron all but shoved Harry out of the way in order to pull a green vial out of the tall blonde woman's robes and pour the potion into her mouth.

Harry was a bit surprised at Ron's intensity, and looked back at the others as if seeking an explanation. McGonagall was still tending to Flitwick, Ginny looked distantly pensive, and Hermione wore a scowl of fury on her face. "Ronald!" she cried out reprovingly as she stormed over to where he looked over the stiff body of a hopefully-sober professor. "Ronald," her voice was quiet with menace, "How is she to recover if she's still as stiff as you seem to be right now?" Ron's eyes widened as he realized how the situation must look to his wife. As Ron backed off, Hermione muttered, "Finite Incantatem," and Lanskey relaxed.

"Thank you. Both of you. God, I feel like such a fool!" Ron looked sympathetic. "You don't need to be ashamed, Ro. It was a very powerful spell, wasn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione seethed with anger. "That's right, _Ro_," she sneered as she looked at Ron reprovingly. "Seriously, though, it was quite powerful. I've never seen anything quite like it before. Some sort of hypnotism or legilimency weaved into it, I'd say. I've never seen anything affect Professor Flitwick like that before!"

Harry looked at them, wondering what had transpired between them. Had Ron met this woman before? Enough to feel comfortable calling her 'Ro,' which he assumed was short for 'Rowanda?' She was tall and beautiful to be sure, with long slender legs and an ample bosom. Harry could see what Ron saw in her. Suddenly, Harry realized he was staring, and he shook his head to clear his mind just in time to hear…

"All right, everyone! I believe we should make our way back up to my office," came McGonagall's crisp voice, cutting through the tension like a hot knife. Harry nodded and walked back towards her office, as Ginny joined him at the staff table. "You okay, Harry?" she asked, though her voice was cooler than usual.

Harry nodded, but then put up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me like that Ginny, please. That woman, Lanskey, probably has some veela blood or something. I know I was staring. I … I have no excuse. I'm sorry," he muttered softly as he bowed his head.

Ginny nodded as they walked, then slapped Harry hard across the face. "That's for drooling over another woman!" She then pulled him down and kissed him long and hard. "That," she said far more softly, "is for being man enough to admit it." With an impish grin, she gestured for them to head back up into McGonagall's office.


	7. Chapter Six: Regrouping

_CHAPTER SIX: Regrouping_

Harry and Ginny sat down on a bench on the wall in Dumbledore's office (no, _McGonagall's_ office, Harry corrected himself), and watched the others come in. Hagrid was the first to join them, and he sat down right beside Harry. "How've yeh been, Harry? I haven't seen yeh fer some time now."

Harry smiled; glad to see his first friend in the wizarding world. "We're doing okay," he said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny, who took his hand happily. "We've been thinking about having a child, but we're not so sure that's a good idea with ... things as they are."

Ginny punched Harry on the arm. "What is this 'thinking' about a kid! We've been trying like mad since… No, never mind. I don't think now is the time to reveal our first time together." She had just enough decency to blush.

Harry and Hagrid both chuckled. "So, how are you holding up, Hagrid? You don't seem that fazed by the illusion back down there."

"'Course I don't! I may be a bit of a softy when it comes down to it, but the minute that thing started to take a hold, I started sippin' the first vial of that antidote Professor Lanskey cooked up. Soon as that dolt left, I swigged down the second vial."

Harry stared at Hagrid. He'd always admired his half-giant friend, but even Harry had to admit that Hagrid could be a bit dim on occasion. The calm way he'd handled this situation made Harry extremely proud. "That's great, Hagrid! Knew you were tough enough to handle that!"

Hagrid looked sheepish. "No. No, not really. First time I caught wind of one of them sermons, it had me feelin' … It was the happiest I'd ever felt. Part of me was happy for meself, but part of me had this great big urge to come back here and spread the word." He took on a scowl. "Hmmph! I was a great fool, nothing more. Fortunately, Professor Lanskey took on the Potions job just then, and she fixed me up all right. But I'll tell yeh, it took a while. For a few days, I felt so alone and afraid, almost like back at Azkaban." Harry's eyes widened. Hagrid almost never talked about his brief stint at the wizard prison. "I got over it eventually, though. Got it drilled into me ter take the antidote gradually, like I just did. Not the firs' time I've had to, yeh know."

Ginny reached over and grabbed one of Hagrid's dustbin lid-sized hands in hers. "Hagrid, don't feel ashamed! I didn't break down and everything, but I could definitely feel it, and there was nothing I could do about it! You at least managed to reach for your antidote! This … this _healer_," she spat the word, "is sick, twisted, and evil! Whoever it is is also smart and skilled, which makes him even more dangerous."

Harry looked pensive for a moment, and then said, "Whoever it is is also extremely secretive. Remember the image, and the voice. What could you tell about this person?" Hagrid shrugged, and Ginny looked strained as she thought. "You couldn't tell anything!" exclaimed Harry, "And that's the whole point! We can barely tell height, we can't tell age, and the voice is such that we can't determine gender, either. The Great Healer does exist, I'm almost certain, and he or she definitely does not want to be recognized."

Someone cleared their throat. Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid all looked up to see that the others from downstairs had joined them, as had the ones who had stayed up here in the office, and all were listening attentively to the three of them. McGonagall said, "Well put. Have you taken your potion, all of you?" she said to the others who had stayed in her office.

"Yes, we have," said Lupin. "I suppose it would be a futile gesture to come out in the open and say there is no cure for werewolf bites?" he said with a grim half-smile.

Tonks sighed loudly. "Assuming this Great Healer _did_ have a cure for you, _then_ would you marry me?" she said half-teasingly, half annoyed. Lupin was about to raise a protest when Tonks shot him a fiery glare, and said in a calm, deadly tone, "You've let me pay court to you for ten years now, Remus. _Ten years!_ After all that time, do you feel nothing!"

"Tonks! You know I love you! We live together, for heaven's sake! But marriage…" He couldn't seem to find the words to describe how he felt.

Bill and Charlie started to laugh. "Afraid of commitment, our dear Remus is," said Bill. "Listen, mate, you may be a werewolf. So what! You're no less human for it; you still live your life." Charlie stepped in, "He's right you know. You're only going to make yourselves both miserable if you don't step up and say your vows already."

Ginny walked over to where Lupin sat and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We all want what's best for you. But unless the Great Healer, hallowed be thy name, actually does have a cure for lycanthropy, then you're either stuck as is, or you can marry and spare Tonks' insufferable nattering." She flashed a grin and a wink at Tonks.

"That's it!" Everyone turned to face Ron. "You have an idea, son?" came Moody's growl.

"Yeah," said Ron, a little breathless. "I know it sounds kinda cruel, but it's like chess: you've gotta take risks and make sacrifices, if you need to. Professor Lupin…" None of Lupin's former pupils had ever stopped calling him 'Professor,' much to his annoyance. "If you were to try and find the Great Healer, you know, as a couple struggling against a tragic illness, seeking a cure, and you had some friends with you for support," Ron said as he looked from face to face around the office.

Lupin's face brightened. "Then we might have an opening!" Then he added, "Assuming, that is, that any of us can see the Great Healer and not revert to mindless pawns, of course."

"Those spells, the ones that entrance people," said Moody, "that's some of the most advanced magic I've read about, and by that I mean read about and _never seen in reality!_" The impact of these words was not lost on anyone: Moody had seen it all, or so they had all thought. "To bend someone's will to your own, without using a potion or the Imperius Curse, takes a tremendous amount of willpower. If any fewer than five wizards, with any less than the utmost experience, the effort would be exhausting to the point of debilitation. Fortunately, I'm not blind yet," he pointed to his magical eye. "That illusion that had you all, and I'm sad to say most of us, too, drooling and crying like babes, it wasn't that Malfoy scum alone. Magic can be detected, if you know what to look for. The illusion was created by Malfoy. The entrancement spell, on the other hand…" Moody shuddered, the first outward sign of weakness that Harry had ever seen in the old auror. "I couldn't tell exactly, seeing as how I was being affected as well. But there were at least one hundred people working on that spell." He sighed. "Then again, it could've easily been one _thousand_ people. It was well done, and that's no compliment. I may be old and feeble, but damn me if I'm going to die before this 'Healer' does!"

A silence followed this proclamation, but it was one of affirmation rather than of shock. "The question is," said Lanskey, "How do we manage to contact this Great Healer in person? How do we know we won't just talk to some lackey or another."

"That's simple, actually," said Harry. "St. Mungo's is reputedly the best wizarding hospital in Europe, and they haven't found a cure for lycanthropy except the wolfsbane potion, which only keeps a werewolf sane during a transformation. Since that's a given, we just have to walk down, say, Diagon Alley, and talk loudly about our friend in need, and the word will spread until it reaches the right ears. If no word comes in a given amount of time, we'll denounce the Great Healer as ignoring those in need, or else as not being able to cure him. Either way, the Healer can't risk that happening."

McGonagall nodded. "It's settled then. Remus, Tonks, if you're willing, we can do this tomorrow. The more time we waste, the more time we give this cult to grow."

Lupin and Tonks exchanged significant looks, then nodded simultaneously. "We'll do it," said Lupin. "As for who will accompany us, we don't want too many people to come. It'll be dangerous, to be sure."

McGonagall nodded. I agree. I may sound harsh now, but like you said, Ronald, sacrifices must be made. The youngest of you should go, so that those of us with more experience can stay behind and… Well, let's not think about what will happen should something go wrong. The two Potters and you, Ronald, and Hermione should go, I think. And Rowanda as well, I think. She has healer training… No pun intended," she said sternly. "She will be best able to help you through your symptoms should you react dangerously to anyone present. Rowanda, keep a distance from them. Act as just another face in the crowd, understood?" A curt nod of the head indicated a 'yes.'

"It is decided then," said McGonagall. "Tomorrow, we act."


	8. Chapter Seven: Transformation

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Transformation_

As noon passed in Diagon Alley on August 8th, 2011, six friends could be seen walking together, three men and three women. One of the women, who sported sensational pink hair, seemed to be supporting one of the men, who looked extremely world-weary despite his otherwise youthful appearance. The pink-haired woman turned to one of her friends, who wore spectacles and sported a lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "So how do we recognize the clergy of this Healer?"

Harry Potter responded to Tonks, "The clergy wear a white armband on their right arm. Some are pure white; others have any of four stripes: red, blue, silver, and green. I'm not sure if the pure white ones or the ones with all four stripes are better placed in the hierarchy."

Indeed, Harry noted, there were a good many of clergy in the streets today. What qualified one to rise to such a position, he wondered. Finally working up enough courage, Harry approached a middle-aged man sporting a silver and green striped white armband. "Excuse me, good sir, but might I distract you from your activities for a moment? I have a companion who is suffering from a terrible illness. We've taken him to St. Mungo's but they say there is no cure for him. Can your Great Healer not help him?" Harry pleaded as convincingly as he could.

The almost-bald priest smiled at Harry benevolently. "Of course, I shall do my best to heal your companion. Our most revered Great Healer has many responsibilities across the globe, however, and while I wish only the best for you and yours, I cannot guarantee that the Healer will make a presence. However, if I or any of colleagues can help, we shall be most glad."

Harry bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, good priest." Calling over to his friends, he yelled, "Over here! We may have some help for you, Professor Lupin!" As Harry's companions came over to him, Harry said, "This is Professor Remus Lupin, Father…?"

"Michael," supplied the priest merrily. "Now then, good professor, what ails you so terribly?"

Lupin looked at the ground, apparently shy, at which Tonks patted him on the shoulder consolingly. "It's hard for him to talk about, Father Michael, but my partner (who refuses to marry me unless he can be cured, it should be noted)," Tonks leaned close and lowered her voice, "was bitten by a werewolf when he was just a boy."

Father Michael put his hand to his mouth in shock. "I am so sorry, good professor. I am afraid that my meager talents are simply not up to the task of healing lycanthropy. Only The Great Healer might be able to cure such an ailment." Standing up a bit straighter, Father Michael said, "Good professor, your partner says you refuse to marry her unless you can be cured. It would take a miracle indeed to allow such a blessing, I will admit. How long have you been together, yet not together?"

Lupin smiled meekly. "Please, good Father, there is no need to call me 'professor.' I haven't taught for many years. However, my dearest partner and I have been together for about ten years now."

"Ten years!" exclaimed the priest. "You poor souls," he said sympathetically. "Excuse me a moment. I must confer with some of my colleagues as how best to help you." Waving his arms, he called to him five other priests, each wearing a different combination of two stripes on their armbands.

Huddling with his friends, Harry sounded nervous, "What do you think they're going to do? They can't have a cure, can they?"

Ginny shrugged. "Got me. Maybe their planning to take you somewhere, Professor."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "You don't think," said Ron, "that they're actually going to take him to the Great Healer, do you?"

"Anything's possible," Hermione supplied. "We just have to wait, right now. At least they haven't tried any mind-altering magic … yet."

But they were interrupted by Father Michael, who said with a smile. "It has been decided!" he said gleefully. "You shall see The Great Healer, and with all luck, you may yet be cured, good sir," he said to Lupin with a bow. "All we need is to find the proper avatar, and your audience will begin."

Lupin looked alarmed. "Avatar? Audience? What do you mean?"

Father Michael smiled benignly. "The Great Healer will need an avatar here in Diagon Alley to address you, and seeing our divine savior is a great honor, though we of Healing Hands do see it as a responsibility to help all in need, from the richest noble to the poorest beggar." Looking over their heads, he said, "Ah! Here come my fellows with the avatar-to-be."

Heads turned as the other five priests were dragging a kicking and screaming Professor Rowanda Lanskey over to where Harry, Lupin, and the rest were waiting. Harry tensed and clasped hands with Ginny as he thought in fear that their undercover aid had probably been found out. But how!

At least Lanskey was putting up a good fight. "Let go of me! Get your filthy hands off me! What are you doing, you freakish nut jobs!"

But the six priests ignored her protests and each placed their hands on her, though not in any obscene fashion, and began to chant as one. Lanskey's eyes widened in fear, but then they began to glow white. Her screaming subsided, and an odd, serene expression came over her face.

A crowd seemed to be forming, wondering what six priests of the Holy Order were doing to this woman. "What are you doing!" Ron shouted. "Let her go!"

But his words fell upon deaf ears as Lanskey started to hover a few inches above the ground, no longer supported by the priests, who had stopped chanting. Every few seconds, part of her would burst into a flashing white glow. Soon, these bursts sped up, and she was now screaming in ecstasy and delight. Finally, a brilliant, blinding white burst of light issued forth from her, and the crowd diverted its gaze, so bright was the light. When they turned back to face Professor Lanskey, she was no longer Professor Lanskey, but now a glowing white figure, distinctly human in shape, but without any discernable features to distinguish from any other person. The Great Healer was now among them.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Great Healer

_CHAPTER EIGHT: The Great Healer_

The priests all bowed before the glowing white figure, followed shortly by most of the crowd. The being possessing Professor Lanskey half-walked, half-glided towards Harry, Lupin, and the rest. As it approached, Harry felt a feeling he'd experienced before: a feeling as though every care and worry were being swept away out of his mind and heart. The effects of the Imperius Curse. It had taken Harry a great deal of practice, but he managed now to keep his focus and not be lost in ecstasy. He seemed to be the only one, however, for Lupin, Tonks, and Ron had all fallen to their knees, their eyes glazed over in bliss. Hermione looked completely blank, and stood completely motionless, and Ginny seemed to be fighting off the intoxicating effects of the Healer's presence, though she was on one knee, her face contorted in rage and delight.

Harry sensed that the Healer turned to him and smiled gently, though he could not see it. "Do not fear, Harry Potter. She will not suffer any harm. Indeed, she will enjoy a greater enlightenment and understanding than she has ever known. Now then, please stand aside. Your friend is in need of healing, and I have come to help."

Harry didn't like it, but with a crowd of people surrounding him that could turn into an angry mob in an instant, Harry let the Healer pass. Kneeling beside Lupin, she stroked him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet (Harry thought of the Healer as a she simply because of the body being used at the moment. As to the Healer's true gender, he had no clue). At last, the Healer put her hands together on the left side of Lupin's chest, and a faint hum came from there along with a soft golden glow. "The bite wound is now healed at last, though that is only a first step, my son." Crouching to eye level with Lupin, she said, "Remus, my child, look at me," and Lupin looked up into a glowing white visage. "Starting at the next new moon, you must take three standard goblets of wolfsbane potion every six hours, exactly. One hour before the following full moon, walk into shallow fresh water and submerse yourself completely, burying yourself from the waist down into the sand. Perform the Bubblehead Charm while doing this, so that as soon as you have buried and submersed yourself, you can take one pint of Draught of Living Death. You will remain a submersed and buried, as a werewolf, from that night until the rising of the following new moon. Then, you shall be restored to full humanity, and you will be healed." Lupin nodded his thanks, apparently at a loss for words.

As the Healer rose, Harry chimed in, "Thank you for all your help. I only pray that it will work. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Harry would get as much info as he could before this meeting was over.

The Healer turned to Harry, and again he felt rather than saw a gentle smile. "It will work. You must have faith, my son. You must also be devoid of treachery and deceit in your questions, Harry Potter, though I forgive you for your hostile intentions towards me and my children." The crowd started to tense up at these words. "You must not doubt me, my child, but have faith and hold fast and true!" Turning to the crowd, she called out, "My children! Though this man has doubted our cause and our beliefs, he is to be forgiven, as are all those who disagree with us! For if we bring strife in the name of unity, then we will devour ourselves with hypocrisy and evil. Forgive thy neighbor, no matter his trespasses, and you shall all be healed."

Once again turning to Harry, the Healer said gently, but firmly, "You may ask any question, Harry Potter, though you may not be satisfied with the answers you shall receive."

Harry was stunned that the Healer knew about his intentions to stop her. Then again, he thought, perhaps by possessing Lanskey, the Healer had shared her thoughts and memories as well. "All right, then. First question: when did you found Healing Hands?"

"On February 20th, 1384."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Did you say '_thirteen_-eighty four?'"

The Healer smiled. "Yes, I did."

Harry nodded blankly. "What gender are you?"

The Healer shrugged. "Male. Female. Neuter. All of them. None of them."

Harry was starting to get agitated. "And how is that so, exactly?"

"When one interacts with people enough, and in so many ways, one transcends natural limitations such as gender, skin color, species, and the like."

Harry stepped back in surprise. Did he just hear that the Healer transcended _species!_ How could that be? "Why do you want to unite the world?" he finally managed to ask.

"For the benefit of All," came the simple reply. "Which is the reason for all I do, Harry Potter. But the time for questions is now over." Turning to Lupin and Tonks, she knelt and took their hands in hers. "Remus, Nymphadora, know that you have my blessing and good will for a most joyous union."

Standing up straight, the Healer began to hover in the air slightly. "My love to thee, my children, and through you, my love to All," she intoned as the white glow around her began to fade, and slowly, the Great Healer disappeared, and Rowanda Lanskey reappeared, coming back to the ground gently, still upright.

Harry rushed over to her just in time to catch her from fainting from exhaustion. Reaching into her robes, he found seven moderate-sized flasks of the green antidote he had seen yesterday. Propping her head up, Harry poured the contents of one into Lanskey's mouth. He did the same to Lupin, Tonks, and Ron, then offered another flask to Hermione, who seemed to snap out of her trance at last, though still at a loss for words. "Drink!" Harry said emphatically. Hermione hesitated. "It's a gift! From the Great Healer!" Hermione all but snatched the flask from Harry and chugged it down like she had but moments left to live. Offering a sixth flask to Ginny, she grabbed it, though not from eagerness, Harry thought, and slowly drank it down. Harry, meanwhile, took a small drink from his own flask, then went over and poured the rest down Professor Lanskey's throat. She'd been possessed, he thought, so she'd need it the most.

Ignoring the crowd, Harry checked to make sure his friends and family were safe. They seemed to be coming to all right. Then suddenly, "Ron!" came Hermione's shriek. "What do you think you're doing! Where did you get that!" she said, pointing.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" said Ron, obviously baffled.

"I think she's talking about _this!"_ Ginny snarled, grabbing Ron's right arm, which now sported a pure, unstriped white armband.


	10. Chapter Nine: Betrayal

_CHAPTER NINE: Betrayal_

Harry quickly went over and grabbed Ginny by the hand. "I think we should all head back to our place to discuss this. It'll be safe there. Hermione, drag Ron along if you need to."

"You don't have to drag me anywhere!" said Ron indignantly. "I'm capable of getting around myself!"

Harry barely acknowledged him as he moved over to Lupin and Tonks, who just shrugged him off. "We'll be all right, Harry," said Lupin. "I think I just need some rest. That was … quite an ordeal. I've never felt anything quite like that. We'll head home for now. Stay in touch, Harry." As Harry nodded, Tonks and Lupin disapparated.

Moving over to Professor Lanskey, Harry helped her sit up; she was still a bit disoriented. "Are you all right? Do you need help?"

Lanskey shook her head. "No, Harry. And please, call me Rowanda. Or just Ro. I just need some time. Time to rest and to think."

Not entirely convinced, Harry decided not to press the matter and rejoin his family. "Let's go, then." With four resounding cracks, they appeared in the now perfectly clean sitting room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "All right, Ron. How did you wind up with that white armband?"

Ron shrugged. "Got me, mate. One second you were feeding me that potion, the next I had this. I'll just take it off, I guess." But the armband would not move. Ron couldn't seem to get a grip on it at all. "Lousy thing! I'll just change into a different shirt, I guess." But as Ron took off his shirt, the white armband remained; now appearing on his bare skin. Eyes wide, Ron exclaimed, "This is messed up!"

Harry took out his wand. "Ron, I'm going to try legilimency on you, all right? I've gotten much better at it, and you may be forgetting something important. Okay?" Ron thought for a moment, and then nodded his approval. Harry raised his wand. "Legilimens!"

Ron and Hermione were saying their vows in a small chapel in Ottery St. Catchpole … Hermione was on top of Ron, naked, and they were making love in a bedroom in a London apartment … They were still making love, but now in a bathroom at Hogwarts, and Hermione was more of a blur … Back to making love, only now, Professor Lanskey was on top of Ron … Ron and Lanskey sitting in a bathroom together, Lanskey talking about the teachings of the Great Healer, while Ron listened attentively, mouth hanging open.

Harry broke the contact and stumbled backwards, dazed and confused. Ron, meanwhile was wearing an expression of contentment, and his armband now sported a red stripe. "Thank you, Harry, my brother. You've unlocked memories that had been repressed … somehow. But now, thanks to you, I know my true calling: to serve the Great Healer."

"What!" yelled Hermione. "Ron! Get a hold of yourself!" she screamed as she grabbed Ron by his collar. "Look at me, Ron! Tell me you love me! Tell me I come first in your life! Tell me you're just talking nonsense!"

Ron smiled gently. "I do love you, my darling wife, but nothing comes first for me, save the well-being of the world. And this is no nonsense; my head has never been clearer in my life. Don't be afraid of it, Hermione! Come with me! All of you, come with me!"

Before any of them could reply, an odd sensation rushed through the room. It was an enticing, seductive feeling, drawing everyone in the house towards Ron and his words. Harry got up the energy to say softly and firmly, "No!" Raising his wand, he shouted "Stupefy!" and a jet of red light hit Ron square in the chest, who promptly fell unconscious, and the tension in the air broke.

Gasping for air, Harry managed to say, "Lanskey! She's one of them!" Holding onto the mantelpiece, Harry caught his breath. "She seduced him into a bathroom, and then she started preaching. If Ron alone could produce that effect unconsciously, then someone doing it on purpose could…" He trailed off. "Hogwarts isn't safe! Lanskey's a spy! She could infect the whole student body with this enchantment!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. "I've just thought of something! It would explain so much! Harry, do you have any way of contacting Moody without the Floo Network?"

"No, but I can contact McGonagall in such a way, and she can probably get in touch with Moody." Going over to a desk and pulling out a pale blue piece of parchment, Harry wrote:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I need to speak with Moody. It concerns Professor Lanskey, who I am almost certain is a spy for the Great Healer. Pass your parchment along to Moody, so I can speak with him._

_Harry Potter_

Turning to Ginny and Hermione, Harry said, "This parchment and another in McGonagall's office are both charmed so that anything written on one appears on the other. Wait! There's a reply coming.

_Potter,_

_Who was the first of your Advance Guard to fall?_

Harry smiled. Moody must already be there, and trying to prove his identity. Sadly remembering the horrible murder that Moody was referring to, Harry wrote down:

_Emmeline Vance_

A long pause greeted them. "What's going on, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Is everything all right?"

"I hope so, Ginny. Oh! Here comes his reply.

_All right, Potter. You say that Lanskey is a spy. What makes you think so? Granted, anything is possible, but what leads you to believe this?_

"Hermione? What's your theory? Just say it, and I'll write it down for Moody."

Hermione paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well, Moody can see traces of magic if he's looking for them, or so he said. Do you think he could see some sort of magical trail, or more likely, trails in the plural, leading out from Lanskey and connecting with other people? It would make so much sense! Malfoy alone couldn't produce that entrancing effect, but if he was magically linked with Lanskey, who was linked with others in turn…"

"Then he could draw upon the power of anyone connected to Lanskey! It's a hive mind! And if the Great Healer is the Queen, then Lanskey is definitely a focal point!" Quickly scribbling down this theory to Moody, he added:

_Check for any trails leading from Lanskey to some outer source. We suspect that Lanskey may be a focal point for a hive mind, of which the Great Healer is the 'Queen.'_

A brief pause, then:

_Damn me, Potter, but you're right! There are at least one or two thousand trails of connection leading into Lanskey! I can't tell exactly, there are so many. I've been using a scrying glass; she's in her office right now. As for anything connecting her to an external source, I can't tell. I'll get in touch with as many loyal friends as I can. Take a portkey to McGonagall's office, and we'll make our way to the dungeons from there. Now!_

"You were right, Hermione! Lanskey controls a few thousand people already! She's in Hogwarts right now, and we're going to take a portkey there and finish her off, if we can."

Hermione nodded her head resolutely. "What about Ron?" She was worried, but she tried to mask it.

Harry conjured some vine-like bonds around Ron, then waved his wand until a soft silver nimbus of light surrounded Ron. "Anti-disapparation jinx. That should hold him for now. Hopefully, if we take out Lanskey, he'll be rid of her influence."

"So are we going or not!" Ginny asked impatiently.

Harry nodded grimly. Grabbing a lamp, he incanted, "Portus!" The lamp shook and glowed blue for a moment, then stood still. Hermione and Ginny each grasped it, and Harry counted, "One, two, three…" There was an almighty lurch as they were yanked away from Grimmauld Place.


	11. Chapter Ten: Growing Enigma

_CHAPTER TEN: Growing Enigma_

Setting down in McGonagall's office with Ginny and Hermione, Harry looked around to see McGonagall, Moody, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur already there. McGonagall immediately turned to the newcomers. "Very well. All of us are here, assembled. Aberforth is remaining at the Hog's Head, due to protestations of meeting an untimely death, or worse, a lack of taste for business," she said with a scowl. "So there are eight of us against Ms. Lanskey. We shall need to be quick, for I heavily doubt she would have provided us with that antidote unless she had a way to get around it. Therefore, it is up to each of us to stay alert and focused. If any of us appears to be looking too happy, I am afraid to say, the rest of us will stun him or her. Is that clear?" A grim silence denoted acknowledgment.

Harry stepped forward. "If you'll excuse me professor, there is something here I think I may be needing." So saying, he stepped behind McGonagall's desk and removed Gryffindor's sword from its plaque, ready to do battle with it once more. "Let's go," he said grimly, stepping towards the door. No one objected to his taking the lead, and the rest of them followed suit.

As they walked into the Great Hall on their way to the stairs leading to the dungeons, a crack off to one side distracted them. Turning, Harry saw Lanskey sitting at the Headmistress's chair at the staff table, reclining and apparently relaxing, as if content to use the chair as some sort of throne.

"So you thought you'd sneak down and 'dispose' of me, catching me off guard, did you?" She frowned down upon them. "I do hate to accuse anyone of treachery or malicious intent, but all eight of you appear to be guilty of both."

Hermione could take no more, and she shot a wordless stunning spell at Lanskey, who cast it aside with a lazy wave of her hand. Hermione fumed silently. "What are you?" she hissed quietly.

Lanskey seemed to think hard for a little while. "That's a good question. It's been so long since someone's asked me that, I've almost forgotten. Thank you, my child. Come to me, and all the answers you seek shall be answered." She stood up and extended her arms, as if waiting to embrace Hermione.

Hermione glared, and she started to tremble. "You're not just a focal point for this hive; you _are_ the Great Healer, aren't you?" she spat. "When Ron went to the bathroom yesterday, he relieved more than his bladder, didn't he, _Ro!_"

Lanskey lowered her arms. "Yes, my child. I am the Great Healer, and I wish I could stand by and let Hogwarts remain as it is, but you have all clearly shown me that to leave it unchecked would leave a festering wound on the face of the earth, and I cannot allow that. The world has been divided for far too long, and now that Unity is nigh, I will not allow anything that opposes that Unity to remain."

"Unity?" spat McGonagall. "Conquest would be a more appropriate term, I think! Expelliarmus!" A long, crimson wand sprang from within Lanskey's robes, flying into the air. Lanskey simply smiled and snapped her fingers. There was a crack, and Father Michael apparated into the Great Hall just in the right spot to catch her wand before it touched the ground.

As the priest walked over to the staff table to present the Great Healer with her wand, Fleur shouted, "Impedimentia," but Michael's armband merely pulsed with light, and Fleur was knocked off her feet. Just as Michael presented Lanskey her wand on bended knee, she put a hand to her head. "That was quite a strong Impediment Jinx, my daughter. If only you could see the error of your ways, and I invite you to explore your spirituality with me. Come to me, my child," and she again opened her arms. Fleur's expression turned from seething hate to relative calm in a matter of seconds. She started to walk towards the staff table.

"Stupefy!" came Bill's shout of fury. Turning around, her eyes glazed over with happiness, Fleur smiled as Bill's spell knocked her into the air before she fell to the ground, unconscious. "How can people apparate in here! You _can't_ apparate to, from, or within this school!"

Lanskey nodded her head. "This is true under normal circumstances, but when one is as familiar with such enchantments as I am, they are easily edited. But enough of this! I must have words with the bearer of Godric's sword. Harry, my son, please join me in the Entrance Hall."

"Don't go, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. Just finish her, right here and now!"

Lanskey cocked her head towards Ginny. "Ginerva, my daughter, I must ask you kindly to stay where you are, and stay quiet for a time. This is a family matter, and I do not wish to include in-laws just yet."

Harry was stunned. "Family? What the hell are you talking about!"

Lanskey smiled as she rose her wand. Without a word, Gryffindor's sword sped out of Harry's hand, and Lanskey caught the hilt with her own. Raising the sword, she twirled it a couple of times in one hand. "Still as strong as ever." Turning to Harry once more, she said, "I shall explain everything to you, Harry, and to no one else. Now, please, join me in the Entrance Hall." Snapping her fingers again, a score of priests, each with four stripes on their armbands, appeared between Harry and his friends and the staff table. "I assure you, they will take no action, work no spells, until we have finished our talk. Harry?"

Nodding his head, Harry conceded defeat. Hugging Ginny tight, he kissed her gently. "I'll be all right. And I'll be back for you soon. I promise."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and nodded silently, a lone tear streaking down her left cheek. "I know, Harry. I know."

Turning back to the Great Healer, Harry called out, "I'm coming out!" And he raised his hands to show he was unarmed as he walked through an aisle the priests were forming for him until he reached the door to the Entrance Hall, where Lanskey was waiting for him. The doors opened on their own, and the Harry Potter and Rowanda Lanskey stepped out to attend to this 'family matter.'


	12. Chapter Eleven: Revelations

CHAPTER ELEVEN: _Revelations_

The doors shut behind them. Harry almost exploded. "All right, Lanskey! You have some explaining to do! Who are you? _What_ are you? How are you so old, yet look so young? How are we 'family?' What the hell do you want!"

Lanskey looked slightly irritated. "Please, Harry, call me Rowanda, or just Ro. Let me answer your questions one at a time. I am Rowanda Lanskey, though I was born simply Rowanda. I am a nymph, though I have used several spells and elixirs to appear more human."

Harry interrupted her. "A nymph! That would explain why Ron couldn't control himself around you! How do I know you're not a succubus, or something worse?"

Lanskey sighed. "Because, if I _was_ a succubus, Ron would no longer have a soul. Now then, please let me continue. There is a creature called a Karkadann, which is essentially a Persian unicorn. They are extremely large, extremely powerful, and extremely rare. A few powerful Middle Eastern families use them to breed horses, for when a female animal enters into water with a male Karkadann, the female is impregnated with an exact duplicate of herself, hence brining about a very strong line of horses."

Harry took a step back. "Or in this case, Nymphs. So you're a clone, basically. And you could have continued to reproduce yourself this way for…"

She smiled knowingly. "Since about 973, or so. It wasn't just cloning, however. I had to pass along my memories into my new body, so that I could continue as I had in my previous body."

Harry looked quizzical. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, you have a right to know. More importantly, I think you _need_ to know, for the coming ordeal. But before that, I should finish my history. I left my own kind to mingle with humans, and learn their ways of magic. I fell in love with a very powerful wizard, and I became his wife." Smiling fondly, she said lovingly, "That man was Godric Gryffindor, and still do I love him. Just as I love you, as my only remaining descendant."

Harry was stunned. This… this _thing_ was claiming to be one of his greatest ancestors! "How in the world can you possibly expect me to believe that!"

"Quite easily, Harry. There's a simple spell that someone invented designed to detect family. He was looking for long-lost relatives, and he stumbled onto it. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at Lanskey. "_Geneologis"_ A thin line of green light bounced from his wand to Lanskey, and then rebounded back to Harry. The line glowed brighter and brighter. Lanskey smiled genuinely, but Harry waved the spell away in frustration. "Is this the reason why I can resist your entrancements better than most?"

Lanskey shrugged. "Possibly, but they are not entrancements. They are unifiers! I only seek to unite the world against it's greatest peril that it has ever faced. Now, we come to your last question: what do I want?"

She gave a long sigh. "I want to unite the world to protect it from the Great Evil that Voldemort unleashed in his attempts to become immortal. There was once a prophecy I heard that told of this day coming to pass, and now that it has, the people of the Earth must be united in all ways!" Looking at Harry seriously, she asked, "Do you know what happens when you create a Horcrux, Harry?" He looked angry, but he shook his head. "The spell required creates an abomination of nature. The indelible sin of murder passes on into a new life. Usually, the product takes the form of a baby that died in childbirth, but Voldemort split his soul into _seven_ pieces!"

She looked at Harry very sternly and seriously. "They say that Pride is what gives birth to all of the other Deadly Sins, and upon splitting his soul into seven, Voldemort became Pride Incarnate. He may have been defeated, but his 'offspring' will begin to surface shortly. Born to mothers who die giving birth, they will take on the form of the person murdered to create a Horcrux. They are soulless, evil beings, whose hatred for all living things cannot be matched. They will learn of each other, and they will join forces to annihilate all life on this Earth. I doubt even Voldemort knew what he had set into motion upon creating his last Horcrux."

Harry was stunned. Voldemort had indeed been terribly proud, to the point of such arrogance that he wanted to 'purify' the world of all those unworthy. Then again, he had seen himself as more worthy than all others, and if these Sins were anything like that… "Dear God!" Harry gasped out. He didn't want to believe this thing, but something told him he should.

Harry almost fell to the floor from the weakness in his knees, but Lanskey caught him in a motherly embrace. "It's all right, Harry. I'm here for you." Harry was so comfortable in her arms; it reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's hugs, but more familiar, in some alien sense. Slowly drawing himself away, Harry straightened himself out. "Is there any way to tell what these Sins are, or which ones they are, other than identifying someone who should be dead?"

Lanskey looked sorrowful. "I'm afraid not. But if you ever need help, just seek out the Great Healer wherever you may be, and one of me will find you."

Harry nodded blankly, still remembering the warmth of her embrace. Suddenly, it drained away. "What do you mean, 'one of you?'" he asked menacingly.

She smiled that knowing smile again. "I mean that unifying the world is too daunting a task to handle alone. I am but one of many Great Healers in existence right now, but all of them share this body and most of these memories. However, the Prophecy that told of your defeat of the 'Dark Lord,' and yes, I do know of it, as Sibyll Trelawney is now One with the All, had not been fulfilled, or so I believe. It is you who must defeat these Sins, a task which you have already begun. But I warn you, they will have inhuman powers; dark powers that will try to lure you away from your human self, until you are nothing but full of sin yourself. You have prevailed against Pride, but you must become stronger for the task ahead! It will probably take many years for the remaining six Sins to all appear, and the quest may claim the rest of your life."

Harry was very apprehensive about all this. "And how do you know all of this, Rowanda?" There was something vastly comforting about saying her name that was in deep contrast to his feelings of anger and distrust.

She smiled ruefully. "Godric had the gift of foresight. He knew this day would come, though he had no idea when it would be for sure. He did foresee that his bloodline would be the one that would carry out this purging of the world, so that if the task claims your life, your heir will carry on the quest. I have kept myself alive all these years, working against this day." Looking up suddenly, as if hearing something, she said, "Time grows short. You know now what to do, Harry. I trust you won't fail."

"How do I even know what you're saying is true!" Harry spat out.

Lanskey shrugged. "You can't, I suppose. You'll have to trust yourself on this one." She turned to walk back into the Great Hall."

"Rowanda! Wait!" She stopped and turned her head to face him. "If I'm to do this, I can't go it alone, and I don't mean joining your perverted form of unity. I'll need help from people I know and trust. If I'm to do this, you'll let Ron out of your hive and leave Hogwarts alone! If you can't do that, then I won't do this! I simply wouldn't be able to do a thing without the support of my friends, and your idea of support doesn't cut it for me!" He was breathing hard from his yelling.

Lanskey simply shrugged. "Very well. You will need all the help you can get, and you know yourself even better than I do, I wager, and that's saying something." She smirked, and Harry felt shivers of fear run through him. "Just know that the Great Healer is here to stay. You can have whatever resources I can provide you with, so long as you work towards our common goal. As long as you remain against the Sins, you have nothing to fear from me. But don't go against me, Harry. You may be of my flesh and blood, but I will do all that is necessary to make things right, and nothing will stand in my way." Her voice suddenly dropped very quiet. "Not even you." So saying, she waved her hand, and the doors of the Great Hall flung open. Nodding to her priests, they disapparated.

Ginny, Hermione, McGonagall, and the rest were all eyeing her with the utmost loathing. Harry was as well, but his mind was full of conflict, whether to trust this powerful being or not. He knew that if he did openly oppose her, she was powerful enough to crush him like an ant. But if she wanted these Sins to be defeated, Harry figured he was safe for now.

Lanskey looked them all over once more. "You have chosen to be separate from the Great Unity. So be it. Hogwarts will remain as it is, as long as we are allied in the cause of good. Harry will explain everything to you. I suspect you'll be wanting a new Potions professor soon, Minerva." Lanskey's use of McGonagall's given name definitely caused the older professor irritation. "You will remain apart… for now. Though I assure you, we will all meet again. Count on it." With a flash of white light, she was gone.


	13. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Firstly, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm very glad that you've enjoyed this story, which is now at a close, sort of. This is to be Part One of a series I am entitling The Dark Lord's Legacy, and I hope that there will be six more stories following this one. I hope you all read and enjoy them. Thank you again for all your support!

* * *

EPILOGUE: _A New Beginning_

As the light subsided, the sword of Godric Gryffindor seemed to hover in the air for a moment or two, then fell down to the hard marble floor with a series of clanks as it bounced a bit. Harry hurried to pick it up, but first he turned back to look at his friends. "We're okay, Harry. They didn't do anything to us. They didn't even make conversation, or respond to our insults. Pity, really," said Ginny with a smirk that Harry couldn't resist. Harry smiled in turn and reached to pick up the sword.

As his hand gripped the hilt, time seemed to freeze, and he heard Lanskey's voice in his mind. _I trust this message only to you, for if anyone were to overhear, it could be disastrous. The reason only those of the Gryffindor bloodline, plus myself, can wield this sword, is because Godric and I gave our blood to create it. There is a creature that has long since passed into legend, the Great Red Lion. The last of these beasts was a companion of Godric and myself, and when it died, we took its body and blood and used it to forge the gems in the hilt. They may appear to be rubies, but they are actually Philosopher's Stones, and their powers far exceed the creation of gold and Elixir of Life. Use it well and wisely… my son._

Harry looked up and back at Ginny suddenly, but it seemed as though no time had passed. 'My son,' she'd called him. He might carry her blood, but he sure as hell was _not_ anything like a son to her!

"Are you all right, Harry?" came Ginny's concerned voice. She began to walk over to him, but suddenly stopped and vomited. Kneeling and breathing hard, she said, "I'm all right. Just a stomach cramp is all. Don't know where it came from."

Hermione knelt by her sister-in-law with a smile on her face. "Ginny, call me crazy, but I think you're pregnant."

Harry and Ginny both exclaimed, "What!" at the same time. Looking at each other for a moment, they ran together and embraced each other. Harry's eyes were watery for the first time in a long, long time, and this time only from sheer joy.

McGonagall swept over to them and started pulling them along by their arms. "Come now! Come now! Poppy would never forgive me if I didn't allow her to be the one to tell you for sure!" Hermione hurried after them.

Harry thought to himself, _This is what life is all about. For once, I think, I'm going to enjoy things for a while. Everything else can wait._ "A baby!" he said quietly as he kissed his wife.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
